


Beautiful Hostage

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Clint Barton, Body Image, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Clint is a Good Boyfriend, Feelings, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Scars, WinterHawk Bingo, body image issues, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky thinks he's ugly.Clint sets out to convince him he's beautiful
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437523
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	Beautiful Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk Bingo  
> Square O2- hostage

Clint went over the list in his head one more time; temperature turned up so the room was toasty, warm, check; hundreds of candles on every flat surface were lit, check; lights turned down so the room was bathed in a soft, golden glow, check. The only thing or person missing was Bucky, the person Clint was going to all this trouble for.

Bucky had some body image issues because of his scars where his prosthetic arm joined his shoulder and because of the prosthetic itself. He wouldn't let Clint see him naked, even when they had sex and as much as Clint respected his wishes, he wanted to show him that he didn't think the scars or any part of Bucky was ugly, hence the romantic set up.

He waited nervously for the sound of a key in the lock and the door opening before he walked over go Bucky, who stood in the doorway, looking apprehensive.

“What's all this?” he asked.

Clint took his hand.

“I'm holding you hostage until I convince you how beautiful you are.” He said.

Bucky snorted and tried to pull away but Clint held on.

“I mean it.” He said. “Please let me show you.”

Bucky heard the plea in his voice, saw the fragile hope on his face and looked away as he shook his head.

“Clint, there are parts of me that are so ugly,” he said, sadly, “ you don't need to be exposed to them.”

Clint gently reached out and cupped his jaw, turning his head so they were looking at each other.

“I know you think that,” he said, “ but I don't. Nothing about you is ugly to me.”

Bucky stared into his eyes and saw love shining back at him. He took a ragged breath.

“I'm scared once you see them, see the ugly reminders of the monster they made me into, you'll change you're mind and leave me.” He said, his voice flat as he tried to control his emotions.

Clint wasn't fooled. He could see the unshed tears in his eyes, could feel the fear in his racing pulse under his fingers on his jaw.

“Never gonna happen,” he said with a grin, “ you're stuck with me.”

He ran his hand through Bucky's hair to rest his hand on the back of his head, using it to pull him into a kiss. Bucky wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his chest when they broke apart. Clint put his arms around him and held on, giving him time to decide.

After a few minutes, there was a barely whispered “Ok.”

Clint tipped his head up so he could see his face. Liking what saw there, he gave him a kiss and took his hand, leading him to the bed. He knelt down and untied Bucky’s shoes then removed them and his socks, placing soft kisses on each foot when he lifted them. Bucky shivered when he reached out to open his jeans and slide them down his legs. He was trembling when Clint stood back up. Without a word, he shed his own jeans, then pulled his shirt over his head. Bucky drank in the sight of his muscular chest and shoulders like a man dying of thirst.

Clint took his hand and placed it on his rib cage, drawing his fingers over the ridge of scar tissue that ran down his side. He guided Bucky's fingers over the twisted circle on his chest that had a matching partner on his back. Slowly he moved Bucky's hand over his body, letting him feel all of his scars, a map of a life that was more often than not, filled with violence. Finally, he brought Bucky' fingers up to trace behind his ears so he could feel the ridge of the scars left by the violent hands of someone who should of loved not hurt him. Bucky had tears in his eyes by the time Clint let go of his hand and just stood there, waiting. He understood that, while his scars were caused by an enemy, a lot of Clint's scars were caused by people he should of been able to trust and he didn't think they made him ugly.

He leaned in and gave Clint a quick kiss, then, before he could change his mind, pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Without a word, he climbed on to the bed and lay on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. The bed dipped when Clint got on it. He stretched over Bucky, bracketing him with his arms and legs so he was surrounded by his warmth and strength. Slowly he turned his head to see Clint watching him, a soft smile on his face. Bucky tried to smile, but was sure it came out more of grimus.

Clint began placing soft kisses all over his face.

“You're beautiful.” He whispered as he kissed along the shell of his ear.

Bucky shook his head in denial.

“You are,” Clint insisted, “and I'm gonna keep telling you until you accept I'm right.”

A small snort escaped from Bucky. Clint kissed his nose.

“What happened to you was ugly, it doesn't make you ugly.” Clint said as he kissed his way down his throat.

"I know you think your scars are ugly and they remind you of a horrific time but if you didn't have them you wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be together." Clint told him as he caressed each one with his fingers, tongue, and lips. “I love you and I thank god every day that you are in my life, that you chose me, and I'll spend the rest of time if that's what it takes to convince you.”

Bucky bit back a sob as he wrapped his arms around Clint and buried his face against his shoulder. Here, in this safe place Clint had created, held securely in his arms, hearing the plain honesty in his voice, he almost believed.

Clint treated him like he was special; like he was something precious and treasured. He grabbed Clint's arms, rolling them so he was on top. He covered his face, neck, and chest with kisses, trying to convey how much this incredible man meant to him and how grateful he was that he'd gone to such great lengths to do this for him.

“I want to believe you.” He said as he snuggled against Clint's chest.

“You will.” Clint told him confidently.

“Sure of that are ya?”

“Yup,” Clint replied, kissing the top of his head, “cause I'm right.”

“Maybe.” Bucky said softly.

“That's a start.” Clint said. “I'll have you convinced in no time.”

Bucky felt a spark of warmth in his chest. It took him a moment to recognize it as hope. He wanted Clint to be right. He had a feeling things were going to turn out in a good way. 


End file.
